Vertigo
Vertigo is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Devious steals the CN Tower. Roles Starring *Devious Featuring *Flaky *Josh *Splendid Appearances *Cuddles *Otus *Savaughn Plot In his secret lair, Devious comes up with a new evil plan to steal the CN Tower and rename it "Devious Tower", as an attempt to take over Canada. Up across the border, several tourists step inside the tall building. Josh takes several pictures for inspiration of a new art piece. Flaky goes dizzy and decides to look out the window, but seeing the massive height, she goes uneasy. Cuddles tries to comfort her. Devious flies in his aircraft and attaches it to the CN Tower, then lifts it off the ground. The characters inside tremble and Cuddles falls out an open window. Below are Otus and Savaughn with a trampoline, hoping to rescue him. Cuddles lands through the trampoline and hits the ground. Flaky lands on a glass floor and sees the ground getting further and further away, causing her to scream. Josh falls and worries as he is headed for Flaky's quills. Devious turns around, saving Josh but also causing Flaky to vomit out of a window. On the ground, Cuddles regains consciousness, only to be covered in vomit. Otus and Savaughn react in disgust. Splendid is at a store buying bottles of maple syrup. He sees Devious with the CN Tower and decides to spring into action. He flies into the scene and tries to stop the act, only to fly out of the way to avoid the sharp end. He drops his maple syrup bottles, which crash into the building. The glass from the windows and bottles cut Josh apart. The syrup spills and causes Flaky to slip. Flaky eventually crashes out of the building. Devious flies his ship until Flaky crashes through the back and impales him with her quills. Flaky sees her opportunity to conquer her fear and be a hero, as she controls the machine to send the tower back. Meanwhile, Cuddles gets up again, but sees the tower coming down. He covers his eyes, but the building is set down next to him. He lets out a sigh of relief, but the sharp end of the tower comes apart and impales him. The rest of the building is demolished and Flaky comes out of the aircraft. Savaughn and Otus arrest her for destroying a national monument. However, they were all unable to move as some syrup had gotten their feet stuck. They call for help and Splendid arrives. The episode ends with him licking the syrup off the ground. Moral "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Deaths #Josh is cut apart by glass. #Devious is impaled by Flaky's quills. #Cuddles is impaled by the pointed part of the CN Tower. Trivia *The moral is the same as Out on a Limb. *This is the second appearance of the CN Tower, after Monumental Trouble. Coincidentally, both times it was involved with Devious' evil plans, and both times it was destroyed. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes Category:Featured